Dra Esbuccepma
by Mononoke456
Summary: Rating for later chapters also RxP later chapters. Please R&R. Chapter 11 up!
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1  
****The Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…  
Note: Al Bhed will be translated at the end of the chapter

It was a bright Saturday morning…Not many people like getting up this early but a certain young lady gets up every morning and tries to see the sunrise but always misses it…

"Aww…not again" Rikku pouted

Another young lady came out on the deck and started giggling

"You always miss the sunrise Rikku" Yuna said shaking her head

"Yeah…I know" Rikku sighed as she started walking back into the elevator

Yuna giggled as she followed Rikku down the elevator to the bridge

As Yuna and Rikku came out of the door Paine turned around

"Missed it again Rikku?" Paine asked shaking her head

Rikku didn't say anything and just kept on walking

"You wake up to late" Paine said

"Oh who asked you!" Rikku shouted

"But she's right Rikku" Yuna added

"I know" Rikku sighed

"Oui yna mega y bahkieh eh dra cgo" Brother said laughing

"Fryd dra ramm yna oui dymgehk ypuid!" Rikku said sternly

"Oui eteud" Paine said shaking her head

"So are we over Luca right now?" Yuna asked

"Yeah, did you want to get off and look around?" Buddy asked

"No I was just wondering" Yuna replied

Rikku ran into the elevator

"Is she okay?" Yuna asked Paine

"Who knows" Paine said

"I'll go find out" Yuna said with a smile

"Fine" Paine replied

Yuna ran into the elevator and stopped in the 'Cabin'

She looked around

"Barkeep did Rikku come in here?" Yuna asked

"No mish Yoona she did naught" Barkeep said

"Yoo might whant too try thee engine rooom" Barkeep replied

"Thank you Barkeep" Yuna said and started for the engine room

Once she got there, sure enough Rikku was there

Rikku looked as if she was in a daze

"Rikku?" Yuna said trying to snap her out of it

"Huh? Oh hey" Rikku said looking off

"Is something wrong?" Yuna asked

"No…Of course not…Why?" Rikku sighed

"It's just that you ran off all of a sudden that's all" Yuna said smiling

"Oh, well I'm fine" Rikku replied smiling as well

"Okay then" Yuna said walking off

Well that's it for now…Please Review. Here are all of the Al Bhed translations

Oui yna mega y bahkieh eh dra cgo means You are like a penguin in the sky (don't ask)

Fryd dra ramm yna oui dymgehk ypuid means What the hell are you talking about

Oui eteud means You idiot


	2. Why me?

**Chapter 2  
****Why me?**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and never will…  
Rikku's POV 

As Yuna walked out I started thinking about a lot of stuff like why am I with them and Why am I thinking these things all of a sudden

"Why do people always expect me to be the happy-go-lucky type?" Rikku questioned herself

_I think to much_ I thought  
End POV

Yuna's POV

As soon as I reached the 'Bridge' I started wondering what Rikku could be hiding, I knew when people were hiding things I could just tell…I guess I zoned out cause Paine kept shaking me

"Yuna…Yuna? Come on snap out of it" Paine said while shaking me

"Okay..okay stop shaking me" I said starting to get dizzy

"Okay then" Paine replied

"Thank you…Anyway, what's up?" I questioned my friend

"…Buddy?" Paine said with her hand out

"I can't believe I bet 1,000 Gil!" Buddy said shocked but still handing Paine the money

_1,000 Gil, On what I wonder _I thought

So I decided to ask

"Buddy what did you bid on?" I asked

"Well, Yuna, we bet on if you were zoning out or not, and Paine won, cause well you were" Buddy answered

"Hey, don't I get a say in this!" I asked sounding annoyed

"No" Paine replied making sure there was actually 1,000 Gil In her hand

"Well, I'm going to say it anyway" I answered

"I wasn't zoning out I was thinking" I said a little annoyed

"Same thing" Paine said putting the money away

"No it isn't! Zoning out is when you have absolutely no idea what's going on around you" I said

"So you were zoning out" Paine had answered almost immediately

"No!" I said getting mad  
End POV

Meanwhile back in the 'Engine Room'

Back to Rikku's POV 

_Maybe I should go back to the 'Deck' so I can just be alone without so much ruckus _I thought  
End POV

End of Chapter 2

I know this chapter is a little boring but I'm just adding up into what might happen

Please Review


	3. To many thoughts

**Chapter 3**

**To many thoughts**

Rikku's POV 

_Why do I think so much? _I thought _There's just so many things that came up, I'm not even sure I'm fine anymore, sure I tell everybody that…In fact nobody knows anything about me anymore, I keep it locked away…I'm not even sure why_

Rikku was on the 'Deck' lying down on her back

"No one would even try to help me though" I said to myself

_Or maybe they would _I thought

"Or maybe I'm just going insane" I said out loud

_I'm sure Yuna would help or at least try to, Paine probably wouldn't care well…neither would Shinra, Brother or Buddy _I thought

"I wouldn't want to worry Yuna " I sighed

"Worry me about what?" Yuna questioned leaning against the Celsius

She startled me as I jumped to my feet right quick and saw her

"Oh…just some things I've been thinking about" I said looking at the sky

"I knew something was wrong, remember you can tell me anything" Yuna replied

"I know but I'm just confused, Let me try to work that out first" I said laying back down

"Okay then" Yuna said with a worried tone

"Oh yeah, I know this doesn't sound right but Paine was worried about you" Yuna said as she started walking back to the elevator

_Paine? She's not worried about anyone…Why me?_ I thought

_Something's up…I can feel it _I thought

5 minutes later

_This feeling I've been having lately…I don't understand it sometimes_ I thought  
_Maybe I should go to the 'bridge' and talk to Yuna…maybe_ I thought

So I went…Not sure what I was going to say but I guess it would be something like 'Hey Yuna let's go to the Cabin I need to talk with you' Or something like that…

But when I got there Yuna started running up to me…

"I need to talk to you Rikku" She said and started towards the elevator

"umm..okay" I said following her

Everything was silent in the elevator until we got to the 'Cabin'

We went to the bar and sat down

"uhhh…what's up?" I asked her thinking about what I was going to say

"Where should I start" She asked herself

"How about at the beginning" I answered

"Well you see…" She started

"I overheard Paine and Buddy talking" She said

"About what?" I asked

"About…you" She had said

"Me? What were they saying?" I asked hoping she would say something good

"Paine was asking about you" She said sounding guilty about eavesdropping

Suddenly Barkeep comes in and starts washing dishes

"Fryd fyc cra ycgehk?" I asked her

"Cdivv mega ouin vyjuneda lumun yht vmyjun uv lyhto" She replied

"Cra'c hud ehdanacdat eh dryd geht uv cdivv...mad ymuha sa" I said wondering

"Famm...huf cra ec" She replied while thinking

"Oh yeah I wanted to talk to you anyway" I said just remembering

"Oh…well what's up?" She asked smiling

"Famm...oui caa" I started

"Fyed...Uha xiacdeuh ev E syo" I said

"Cina ku yrayt ycg yfyo" She replied smiling

"Yuna ouin so luiceh yht E fyc fuhtanehk ev oui mujat sa" I said

"Uv luinca E tu, fro?" She asked

"E fyc fuhtanehk ev dryd fuimt lryhka ev E fyc…kyo?" I asked looking off

"Fro tu oui drehg ed fuimt?" She asked a little shocked

"E druikrd E ryt du pa cdnyekrd eh untan vun oui du muja sa" I said a little relived

"Hu hud ajah so meddma luiceh, E muja oui hu syddan fryd" She said hugging me now

"That's good" I replied

That's the end of chapter 3 Please Review

Al Bhed Translations

Fryd fyc cra ycgehk? What was she asking?

Cdivv mega ouin vyjuneda lumun yht vmyjun uv lyhto Stuff like your favorite color and flavor of candy

Cra'c hud ehdanacdat eh dryd geht uv cdivv...mad ymuha sa She's not interested in that kind of stuff...let alone me

Famm...huf cra ec Well...now she is

Famm...oui caa Well...you see

Fyed...Uha xiacdeuh ev E syo Wait...One question if I may

Cina ku yrayt ycg yfyo Sure go ahead ask away

Yunaouin so luiceh yht E fyc fuhtanehk ev oui mujat sa Yuna your my cousin and I was wondering if you loved me

Uv luinca E tu, fro? Of course I do, why?

E fyc fuhtanehk ev dryd fuimt lryhka evE fyc…kyo I was wondering if that would change if I was…gay

Fro tu oui drehg ed fuimt? Why do you think it would?

E druikrd E ryt du pa cdnyekrd eh untan vun oui du muja sa I thought I had to be straight in order for you to love me

Hu hud ajah so meddma luiceh, E muja oui hu syddan fryd No not even my little cousin, I love you no matter what


	4. To Luca!

**Chapter 4**

**To Luca!**

Thank you reviewers…I've been a little busy lately, that's why it takes me so long to update…Sorry  
Rikku's POV 

Talking to Yuna made me feel better but now I'm going to talk to Buddy…To see what Paine wanted of course

I went to the 'Bridge' and saw Buddy

"Hey Buddy can I talk to you?" I asked him

"Uhh..Sure" He answered

So basically I asked him what Paine wanted and why she was asking about me when finally…

"Where is she I need to talk to her" I asked him

"She went to the Macalania Woods this morning" He answered

"Take me there right now!" I demanded

"Alright fine" He said walking out

About an hour later we arrived at the Macalania Woods

"We're here Rikku" He told her

"Alright thanks Buddy!" I yelled while getting out of the Celsius

Right when my feet hit the ground the Celsius left

"Okay I've gotta find Paine" I said

"Hmmm…Where to look?" I asked myself looking at the trees

"I'll go to the Travel Agency…She'll have to go there sooner or later right?" I said to myself

So I started walking to the Travel Agency when I figured out that Buddy dropped her off in the middle of nowhere

"I wonder how far I am from the Travel Agency…Where is the Travel Agency? Where…am..I?" I asked myself looking around for a path or something

_What should I do now?_ I thought _Maybe I should run or scream…_I thought

So I decided to do both…I started running in a circle screaming my head off when all of a sudden I hit something and hit the floor

"What are you doing out here?" The voice asked her

"Buddy dropped me off at the wrong place" I answered

"What an idiot" The voice replied

"I guess I found you Paine" I sighed

"Why did you come looking for me in the first place?" She asked

"I talked to Buddy…He told what you were saying about me" I said looking in the distance

"I see…" She said sitting down next to me

"What did he tell you?" She asked me

"Stuff that you were asking him about me" I replied looking at the sky

"…No Shit Rikku, I meant which questions" She said trying not to get aggravated

"Well…My favorite stuff to do and favorite flavor of things" I replied laying down

"That's not to bad I guess" She said looking at me

"Does that mean there's more?" I teased still looking at the sky

"Maybe" She replied deciding to lie down

"It's funny" I said

"What is?" She asked confused

"That you're talking to me" I replied

"I always talked to you" She had said

"Yeah but not like a friend" I said looking at some trees

"I guess so" She replied starting to get up

"Please don't go" I begged her while looking at her

"We have to get back" She replied looking at me

"Not right now" I said looking away at the darkness

Paine sighed as she yanked me up and started walking off

…We've been walking for 10 minutes

"…Paine?" I asked looking around

"What!" She yelled at me

"…Do you know where we are?" I asked not wanting to look at her

"…I hope so" She answered me

"Just call Buddy!" I demanded

"And say what to him" She said with the sound of aggravation

"Just see if he can track us" I answered

"Okay…I'll try it" She said calming down

"Hey Buddy, where are we right now?" She asked him

End POV

Back on Celsius

Yuna's POV

I was on the 'Deck' when Buddy said he got a call from Paine

So I ran down into the 'Bridge'

"Paine?" I started

"Hey Yuna" She replied

"Is Rikku with you?" I asked her

"Yeah she's right here" She answered

"Are you guys alright?" I asked them

"Yeah we're good at the moment but we have no idea where we are" She responded

"Well, what do you see?" I asked

"Trees" I heard Rikku respond

"Okay we're coming to get you" I answered

"But you don't know where we are" Paine said

"Well just look at the sky and tell us when you see the Celsius" I said

"Sounds good Yuna" Paine replied

End POV

Back to Rikku's POV

Back to…Well wherever Rikku and Paine are

"I'm hungry" I told Paine

"So?" She questioned

"Do you have anything to eat?" I asked her

"No" She said

"Nothing at all?" I questioned

"What did I just say" She responded

I got quiet still looking at the sky when I heard the Celsius

"I hear the Celsius" I said starting to get excited

"Hey Yuna we hear the ship" She told Yuna

The Celsius comes into view

"Alright Yuna can you guys land the ship?" She asked

I guess she said yeah because the Celsius started to come down

"That's not good" I heard Paine say

"What's not good?" I asked her

"That's the closest she can get it" She told me

"I can't jump that far" I said

"Neither can I" She replied

"Yeah I'm sure that could work" She said talking to Yuna

"Alright I'm going to hoist you up" She told me

"How are you going to get up?" I asked her

"Can you pull me up?" She asked me

"I don't know" I said

"Well you better find out" She said picking me up

"What if I can't" I said reaching the Celsius

"I know you can" She whispered to me

I climbed on the Celsius turned around and grabbed her hand

"You know lifting me up might've been a little easier" I said as the Celsius started going up more

"Don't worry, try to lift me enough so I can grab hold of the Celsius" She said surprisingly calm

"Okay…" I said trying to keep calm as I was trying to lift her up

Well somehow I lifted her up

"Told you, you could lift me up" She told me patting my shoulder

"Uh…Yeah" I said walking to the elevator

As the elevator door closed it started going to the 'Bridge'

"Why were you asking about me?" I asked

"I don't know" She answered

"If you're going to give an excuse, make a good one next time" I smirked at her

"You're not usually interested in me so…why are you all of a sudden?" I questioned her

"Cause I can be, now drop it" She said as the elevator's doors opened

"Fine" I said walking out

I walked in not acknowledging anybody

"Buddy, head to Luca! Right now!" I demanded

"What's in Luca?" He asked me

"Just head there!" I yelled at him then walked off

"Hey Yuna" I said simply then walked off towards the elevator

End POV

End Chapter

Well there's the 4th Chapter Please Review


	5. Forever

Chapter 5 

**Forever**

Laney-D: Sorry I'm trying to get it to add up to their relationship Hehe

Yuna's POV

I'm not sure what got into Rikku when she got in here but she seemed mad at something

"Hey Paine?" I started

"What" She stated

"What was wrong with Rikku?" I questioned her

"How the hell should I know" She simply stated

"Never mind" I said not wanting to get on her bad side

End POV

Rikku's POV

_What is she hiding from me?_ I thought while laying on my bed _Why can't she just tell me what's bothering her_

"Why can't anything be simple?" I questioned myself

"Because that's not how things are" Yuna walked up "What's wrong my little cousin?"

"Nothing that concerns you" I gruffly stated as I turned over

"Rikku you're not acting like yourself" She stated sitting on my bed

"Who cares?" I asked

"I do" She said

"You shouldn't, E's hud fundr dra dnuipma" I replied quietly

"Cina oui yna" She replied back

"Why do you bother with me?" I asked her "Is it because I'm your cousin?"

"That's not the only reason" She answered

"Fryd udran naycuh fuimt drana pa?" I asked

"There's to many to name" She said smiling

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked her

"Sure" She answered

"Ask Paine is there more to what she asked buddy" I told her "But in your own words"

"Uhh…Okay then" She replied shifting a little

"E muja ran" I quietly said

"E caa" she said while walking to the elevator

"Dryhg oui" I told her before she left

"Ouin famlusa" She replied as she left

End POV

Yuna's POV

I left looking for Paine, the last time I saw her she was on the bridge so I'll go there first

I got to the bridge

"Hey Buddy where's Paine?" I asked him

"She went to the Deck" He answered

"Thanks Buddy" I replied then left

When I got to the Deck I saw Paine laying down looking at the stars

"Hey" I said

"Hey…" She replied

"Can I join you?" I questioned her

"Sure" She answered

I lied down next to her

"Did Rikku say anything?" She asked me

"Like what?" I asked her

"I don't know…anything about me" She replied

"Yeah she did" I told her

"What did she say?" She questioned

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" I asked

"I don't know…I just…don't know" She said

"I know what you mean" I replied

"So what did she say?" She asked again

"She said 'E muja ran'" I answered her

"E muja ran du" She replied

"You should tell her" I said to her

"Yeah I know" She answered

"She thinks she's nothing in this world, wondering why we care about her" I said

"I'm gonna talk to her" She told me while getting up

"Okay" I said

End POV

Paine's POV

I'm going to the Cabin to talk to Rikku

_What am I going to say to her?_ I thought _Why does this have to be so hard!_

I walked out of the elevator and up the stairs to see Rikku lying down on her bed

_What am I going to say?_ I thought _Maybe she'll start up the conversation_ I walked over and sat on her bed still thinking

"Hey Paine" She finally said

"Hey" I replied

"I have something to tell you" I said

"What's that" She replied

"1. Turn around" I said

She did so and looked at me

I leaned down to her ear

"And 2. E muja ran" I whispered

End POV

End Chapter

Heheh, Please Review


	6. My Home

**Chapter 6**

**My Home**

Laney-D: Oops, I didn't notice that sorry

Rikku's POV

Oh shit, when she said that she loved me I felt overwhelmed, happy but yet sad at the same time so it was very confusing for me. I didn't know what to do or say so I said what came to mind.

"oui tu?" I whispered

"oayr" She responded

I turned on my back trying to collect my thoughts

Well, my luck she got on top of me

_Damn that's not good_ I thought _How do I get her off without her yelling at me?_

So I just pushed her off, uh-oh

"What the hell was that for!" She yelled

"Oui drehg fa luimt ku cmufan" I said to her

"Okay then" her calmness returned as she replied to me

"Thank you" I said

"Yeah" She responded

She got up and sat back on the bed leaning over me

"Is this better?" She asked

"Yeah" I giggled as I replied to her

"Good" She responded

"Uhh…Okay" I said

She smiled at me

As she leaned down and kissed me, I think she was enjoying this more than I was but whatever I guess, well this isn't to bad I mean she's pretty good at this, she slipped her tongue in my mouth and leaned in more as to deepen it and then I pulled away.

I thought I heard someone come in so I got up to look but there was nobody there so I decided to go down stairs and leave to the Deck, I mean I didn't want to leave Paine but at the same time I did. So I left

As I arrived at the Deck I saw Yuna out there

"Hiya" I greeted her

"Hi" She said

"I'm always welcome here right?" I asked her

"Of course you are" She reassured me

"Okay then I guess in a certain way this is my home isn't it" I said smiling

"Yep!" She said enthusiastically

End Chapter

Sorry this was so short but it's 3:41am what do you expect Anyway please Review

Al Bhed Translations!

Oui tu is You do

Oayr is Yeah

Oui drehg fa luimt ku cmufan is You think we could go slower


	7. Sorry Guys

-1**Please Read!**

Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't been on in well a few years. Things have been hectic in my life but everything's okay now. So I'll be on a lot more and I'll start to update my stories, thank you for your patience with me!


	8. Break In

-1**Chapter 7**

**Break in**

Well this took a long time and I'm really sorry about that.

Midnight in the cabin.

Paine's POV

What the hell just happened here? I took Yuna's advice to get pushed off and left. So once again the question is what the hell just happened here?

After a few minutes I laid out on Rikku's bed and fell asleep.

End POV

On the Deck

Rikku's POV

I had sat down lying my back against the gull. I really had no idea why I left Paine earlier, maybe things are moving to fast, or maybe since I had played it over that she was gonna freak and leave me here alone I wanted that.

"Its cold up here" A voice came out from behind me. When I looked I saw Yuna standing there looking at me.

"Yeah a little" I responded still thinking. Yuna came and sat down right next to me just looking at me as if trying to read my mind.

"What're you thinking about?" She finally asked me looking off into the distance.

"E's hud naymmo cina" I said sighing, wondering if that would be a good enough answer.

"Rikku I won't make you tell me but just remember that I'm always here if you need to talk" She placed a hand on my shoulder I just smiled at her.

"I know" I moved to the left a little so I could lie down.

She stood up and shivered a little. "Did you want a blanket or something warm?" She

asked me.

"Yeah a blanket would be great" I just smiled and stared at the clouds.

She walked inside as I started to sort out my thoughts.

_Why did I leave? _I kept thinking that over and over it was starting to annoy me.

_Maybe the real question is why was she showing affection…to me _I sighed once again and closed my eyes.

End POV

Yuna's POV

I walked back outside holding a blanket and starting to wonder about Rikku a little.

"Hey Rikku I have -" I stopped in the middle of that sentence when I noticed she was asleep. I shook my head lightly and lied the blanket on top of her.

I walked back inside and took the elevator to the Cabin. I went upstairs to see Paine sleeping on Rikku's bed. I lied down and decided to fall asleep as well.

The Next Day around 8am

There was this loud crash that startled and woke me up.

"Calm down" I heard Paine say, that's when I realized I was standing on my bed with both guns toward the downstairs door.

"What was that?" I questioned jumping off my bed.

"Who knows, probably Rikku" I heard Paine sigh and shook her head.

I just giggled at that thought as we both went downstairs and got in the elevator. We walked into the bridge to see a huge mess. I sighed and looked for Rikku.

Our search came up with nothing, we couldn't find her for awhile. Then Paine lifted a piece of cardboard to find her there with tape over her mouth and her hands tied behind her back.

"What happened here?!" I kneeled down and took the tape off.

"I don't know, I don't remember much" She replied I noticed that she sounded like she was in pain.

End POV

Paine's POV

The first thing I noticed was her fingers were covered in blood it looked as if she was defending herself. I looked up her arm to see a few scratches and bruises.

"What do you remember?" I leaned down and cut the rope binding her hands together.

"I came down from the Deck, I walked through that door" She said pointing at the door

"But then someone attacked me from behind, but I was going to turn around then that's when everything went blurry then blank" She said as she rubbed her head a little.

I looked where she was rubbing when I noticed blood running through her hand.

"You're bleeding" I said pushing her hand away looking at the cut.

"Owie…don't touch it" she said swatting my hand away.

"If I don't touch it then how do you expect me to help you" I replied tilting her head with one hand and lightly touching the spot trying not to hurt her.

_Damn its pretty deep_ I thought still examining it.

"Its not bad is it?" Rikku asked me trying not to show she was in pain.

"No its not that bad at all" I lied to her not wanting to worry her

"Come on you should lie down though" I helped her up and lead her to the cabin.

I lied her down on her stomach, then I took a piece of cloth Yuna gave me. I soaked the rest of the blood up with it, took some more cloth and wrapped it around her forehead covering the wound in the back.

"There all done" I said helping her roll over on her back.

"Thanks Dr. P" She said smiling as always.

Usually I would have gotten mad at this but the name fit at the time.

"No problem" I replied looking at her for awhile.

I let a small smile form on my face then leaned down and lightly kissed her on the lips.

She looked at me smiling she hugged me, I lied her back down and kissed her again a little more forceful this time. I would've kept going but I didn't want to hurt her any more than she was already.

I stood up and walked out letting her get some rest.

End of Chapter 7

I hope you liked it and please review.

Al Bhed Translations

E's hud naymmo cina - I'm not really sure


	9. Just Wondering

**Chapter 8**

**Just Wondering**

LitaDelacour - I'm glad you liked it!

Oh yeah people I was thinking of killing off one of them later on, but I'm still not sure. So post your suggestions on who to kill or even if I should or shouldn't.

Noon, in the Bridge

Paine's POV

Since yesterday me and Yuna have been searching for any clues to see who jumped on board. Our search was coming to an end but nothing was coming up.

"Where's the boys?" Yuna asked looking around. That was true the boys haven't been here since the attack yesterday.

"I don't know" I said bluntly still looking hoping I was going to find something.

After a few more minutes we still didn't find anything so I sighed sitting down on the stairs.

"Hey what's this?" Yuna said looking at a blood puddle on the ground. I stood up and walked over to her

"Rikku was bleeding remember" I said looking at the puddle.

"Yeah I remember that but I mean there's nothing around here that could have hit her" She looked at me kind of confused. She was right, there's nothing around here that could have done that.

"Damn…Nothing's making sense right now" I sighed again closing my eyes shaking my head.

"What could have made that kind of cut?" Yuna started pacing.

"Well, counting on how deep it was-" I was quickly cut off.

"I thought you said it wasn't that bad" She stopped pacing looking straight at me.

"I lied okay…Anyway, as I was saying counting on how deep it was it could've been the back of a sword, a piece of glass, or even a brick although they would have had to hit her pretty hard for that one" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"How about a gun?" She asked laying her back against the wall.

"Yeah I would think so" I looked at her wondering what she was getting at.

"Aren't we parked near Bevelle?" She pushed herself off the wall.

"You think they could've done this?" I looked around then back at her.

"Well the way they trashed everything and didn't leave a single mark sort of sounds like them" She said walking up the stairs to leave.

"I'm going to check on Rikku" She said about to leave.

"Yuna let me do that, you keep looking around here" I walked past her and into the elevator before she could say anything.

End POV

Rikku's POV

I just woke up looking at the clock reading 12:30. I sat up to feel so much pain from the wound I had to lie back down.

"You feeling alright" I heard Paine say, so I looked at her and just smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine, it just hurts a little" I said rubbing it a little. She came and sat down.

"Let me take a look at it" She started unraveling it.

I noticed when she was looking at the wound she looked a little concerned. Then she shook the look off.

"It looks fine" She said replacing the cloth with a new one.

"What was that look?" I asked wondering if she was telling me the truth.

"What look?" She was trying to avoid the question a little.

"That look…you looked a little concerned…like something was wrong" I looked at my hands on the blankets.

"Listen to me" She pulled me into a hug, stroking her hand through my hair sighing a little.

"If there was anything seriously wrong I'd tell you" She told me starting to play with my hair a little. I lied my head down on her chest listening to her heartbeat.

She looked at me then lied down trying not to move me. After awhile she wrapped her arms around me keeping me there, then she just leaned and kissed my forehead and lied back down. I smiled and fell back asleep.

End POV

Paine's POV

I looked at her sleeping on me and just sighed thinking how cute she looked. I looked at the clock reading 12:45.

_I know I should wake her up but I don't want to bother her _I thought at that realizing that I was getting soft.

I also knew that this was the only time I got alone with her so I nodded at that and without realizing fell asleep with her.

When I finally woke back up Rikku was gone so I looked at the clock as it read 3:25

_Damn its been 3 hours _I sat up and walked downstairs to see Yuna and Rikku giggling and eating.

I started walking past them when I felt someone tug on my arm, I turned to see Rikku smiling at me and nudging for me to come sit.

I walked over and sat down next to her, she slid her arm through mine and lied her head on my arm. I realized after awhile that I had started smiling.

I was feeling great today and I wanted to make sure Rikku knew that. I slid my hand underneath her chin and pulled her head up, gazed into her eyes for a few seconds then kissed her so softly. After a few minutes I realized that Yuna was staring at us. So I backed off and looked at her.

"What?" I said just looking at her

"Nothing" She giggled a little looking off drinking some water.

I just shook my head smiling still got up just to hear Rikku groan but still let go of me. I made it out onto the deck watching the water wondering why we had stopped on the ocean. Just shaking my head at that thought I took my shoes and gloves off and jumped in.

End POV

End Chapter 8

There you go Chapter 8! Hope you liked it! Please Review!!


	10. Do You Remember?

-1**Chapter 9**

**Do you remember?**

LitaDelacour - Hey glad you liked it and you'll figure out who hurt her soon enough!

RiPa - It has been a long time! I hope you did good on your law exam! Yeah I'll keep writing don't worry about that, but you need to keep writing your story to!

In the Cabin

Rikku's POV

I looked over at Yuna who was still giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked just looking at her.

"You guys just amuse me" She said trying to stop giggling.

I just smiled a little shaking my head.

"Hey where'd Paine go?" She asked standing up.

"I don't know most likely on the Deck" I answered realizing the Celsius had stopped.

"How long ago did we stop?" I looked at Yuna seeing a confused look on her face.

"I'm not sure, lets go see" As she said that she was walking out so I followed shortly behind her.

As we entered the bridge I saw Buddy looking out the window.

"Hey guys why'd we stop?" I asked walking up to the rail.

"No worries, we just wanted a break" he answered sitting back down.

I just sighed walking to the elevator and up to the Deck.

_Hey where's Paine? _I thought seeing her boots and gloves sitting near the gull.

That's when I walked over to the side looking off to see Paine swimming around. I watched her for awhile then decided to take this opportunity.

I took my shoes off just watching her waiting for the opportune moment. Then that's when I saw the moment.

I leapt off the Deck and landed right on her back. Which dunked us both far under the surface.

I used her back to thrust myself back up, but right as I was about to reach the surface I felt a hand grab my wrist.

When I looked down I saw Paine glaring at me, the way her eyes looked I thought she was going to kill me.

She went up to the surface and yanked me up with her.

"What the hell was that for?" She yelled hearing a soft growl in her voice.

"I was just having fun with you" I said hesitating a little looking down at the water.

"That wasn't fun" She said still growling as she placed a hand on my jaw line moving my head up to look at her.

I found it weird that her touch was still soft even knowing she was angry.

So I finally lifted my eyes looking at her to see anger in her eyes but a little bit of happiness? I guess that's what it was I couldn't figure it out

I've seen her angry and happy but neither of them seemed to fit this look she was giving me.

As I was trying to figure this out I felt her lips touch mine but it didn't seem soft like it usually was, it felt more forceful. But yet I kind of liked this side of her, she seemed more seductive.

End POV

About a hour later in the Cabin

Yuna's POV

_They've been up there awhile _I thought sitting down.

I really didn't want to think what they could be doing up there though so I left my thoughts at that.

That's when I heard the door open to see Rikku walking up to me and sat down.

"Let me change that" I said noticing that she was soaking wet and so was the bandage.

As I unraveled it I noticed it was starting to heal up. The door opened again this time Paine walked in.

"Hey its starting to heal up" I looked at Paine.

She walked over to us and looked at it

"That's good" She replied going to the other room.

When she came back she had another bandage so I rewrapped it around where the other one was.

"Rikku, do you remember anything about what happened?" Paine asked her again.

"I'm not sure I think I might but everything just seems so blurry when I think about it" She said closing her eyes obviously thinking.

"Yes I do remember some of it, things being turned over, trying to defend myself against them." She said trying to remember it.

"Them? How many of them?" I asked looking at her.

"Probably around 5 or 6 of them" She told me finally opening her eyes again.

"Do you remember what they look like?" Paine asked sitting down next to her.

She started rubbing her head a little still thinking about it.

"No I don't remember that" She said shaking her head.

"Well we're getting somewhere" Paine sighed then started walking upstairs.

"I'm going to get Buddy moving this ship again" Rikku jumped up and walked to the elevator.

I sat there for a minute then I felt the ship taking off.

_I wonder who did this to Rikku, whoever it was they hit her really hard. _I thought sighing a little.

I heard the door open and Rikku walked in while I was still thinking.

"What're you thinking about?" She came and sat down next to me.

"Pretty much everything" I looked at her and gave a fake smile to her.

"Oh, nothing in particular?" She asked looking at me for awhile then looked down.

"I'm just wondering who could've jumped ship" I just took a sip of water.

She giggled a little

"I wouldn't worry about it" She just smiled

"I'm not worried about the problem, I'm worried about you" I told her and patted her back.

Then I heard Paine walk downstairs and sat right next to her again.

"Wait a minute" Rikku said thinking about something.

"What's up?" Paine asked her.

"I do remember what they looked like" Rikku said looking at first at me then at Paine.

End of Chapter 9

I hope you liked it! Please Review!


	11. Now What?

-1**Chapter 10**

**Now what?**

Hey I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far! I know its been awhile and I'm sorry about that, just a lot of things have been going on you guys know how that is.

A/N: The flashback will be in Paine's POV

On the Deck 2 days later

Paine's POV

"Yuna are you sure you should be leaving at a time like this" I asked stopping her outside the Celsius.

"I'm as worried as you are but there's really nothing we can do" She replied looking at the ground.

You see Yuna was leaving to spend 2 weeks in Besaid, she told me it wasn't that long, well it was when we were in danger.

((Flashback))

Rikku was sitting there looking at me and Yuna. When Rikku told us what her attackers looked like they fit Bevelle's guards down to the last detail.

She hasn't been smiling that much after that day and she's been kind of upset and dodging most questions we ask her. So after a few hours I decided to ask her about it.

"Rikku what's going on? Your not yourself anymore" I sat her down in her room

She looked down not answering who knows why, maybe she was hoping I didn't need an answer.

I placed my hand under her chin pulling her head up making her look at me.

"Rikku, what's going on?" I asked once again.

"This" That was all she had said handing me a note.

I looked at the crumpled piece of paper in her hand and finally took it from her carefully unfolding it not wanting to rip the paper. When it finally opened it read:

_By the time you read this my crew will already be gone, but don't miss us to much cause we'll be back. We have to come back cause we couldn't find the gem this time. _

_Our sources tell us that you're holding a priceless gem aboard your ship. Even if you don't know what we're talking about its okay for now but you'll all understand later._

_But for now you're all under our watch, who knows when we'll come back and who knows if we'll kill you next time as well. I can just say one thing and that's not to hide anything._

_But be careful about your actions cause we will be watching your every move. We will be seeing you guys later._

_-JK_

"When did you get this?" I asked her folding the paper back.

"The day that all happened" She told me hanging her head looking at the floor

"Why didn't you show this to us earlier?" I sat down next to her just watching her

"I didn't know how to, I've felt funny since I've read it." She said shifting uncomfortably.

((End Flashback))

"Yuna do you really think this is a good idea?" I asked her stopping her from walking again.

"I can't tell you not to worry, cause you'll do that anyway. But I'm sorry I'm going" She said looking at me.

"If something happens come back and get me okay?" She said placing her hand on my shoulder.

I just nodded stepping out of her way.

I walked back inside the Celsius wondering what to do.

_I guess Yuna's right, we really can't do anything _I thought to myself.

I went up to the Deck to see Rikku sitting down watching her cousin walking through the beach.

I walked over and sat down next to her.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" She asked me looking at her cousin.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at her, that question startled me.

"I mean come on people from Bevelle are after me- well all of us. They said who knows if they'd kill us" I listened to her just wondering why she was thinking like this.

I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me kissing the top of her head.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, I'll make sure of it." I told her pulling her on my lap just cradling her.

Kissing the top of her head again I whispered in her ear "No one's gonna touch you" I just felt her nod against me.

After awhile the ship took off and we were still just sitting there not really sure of what to say or do but to just hold each other.

"Come on lets go inside its getting cold" I said holding her a little closer watching the night sky.

She didn't say anything but just stood up and helped me up. I noticed she wasn't smiling at all but looked a little concerned.

I guess I would to if I knew someone wanted to kill me.

"Rikku" I called taking her hands in my own looking deep into her beautiful green eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine" I told her leaning my head on hers.

She just smiled hugging me tight "I hope so" I heard her whisper.

We went inside I went to the Cabin as Rikku said she was going to figure out where we were.

I lied down on my bed just looking at the clock. It read 12:30, I had no idea we were out there that late.

I heard a noise it was the ship we had landed.

_Why are we landing? Where are we? _I thought to myself standing up and walking out to the elevator and down to the bridge.

"Where are we?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"We're in Luca, I asked them to land so I can walk around a little" Rikku replied smiling at me.

I decided to stay here there was no reason for me to go. I ended up laying back down on my bed looking at the ceiling.

Then I heard a crash, it sounded like it came from the engine room.

_There's no way their back _I thought standing up looking at the door.

I took my sword and went down to the engine room cautiously walking out to see no one there.

I let my guard down when I felt immense pain as something slammed into the back of my head falling to the floor blacking out.

End Chapter 10

I hoped you liked the chapter and please R&R


	12. Please Help Me

**Chapter 11**

**Please…Help Me…**

A/N: I hope you guys liked the other chapter! It's been awhile again, and once again I'm sorry, I just started in college been a little busy. If you want to know who JK is it's in my profile, please read you'll need to know him in future chapters.

Rikku's POV

"Hey Paine we just got back from Luca" I yelled looking for her.

When I got to the Cabin I walked up to her bed to see a note lying there.

"Paine?" I asked taking the note from her bed sitting down I started to unfold it.

In sloppy handwriting it read:

_I told you guys I was watching. Now I have your little friend dear Rikku. I hope you find her before boss kills her, you know for not telling him about the gem. Heheh, I will see you later either dead or alive._

_-JK_

"Paine…" I looked down not knowing what to do.

I wiped the tears from my eyes jumped up and ran all the way to the bridge.

"Buddy get Yuna" That was all I said walking back out clenching the paper tightly tears running down my cheeks.

As I got into the elevator I whispered to myself "Paine please be okay…we're coming"

After a couple of hours we landed in Besaid I ran to the village.

Looking for Yuna I ran into Lulu's hut startling both of them, running to Yuna I grabbed her shoulders shaking her violently.

"Yuna you have to come back with us!" I ran the words together talking to quickly.

"Rikku…Rikku stop it!" She yelled pushing me off.

"What's going on?" She asked looking at me.

"It's Paine" I said quietly my voice cracking trying not to cry.

"Rikku, what's going on?" She repeated herself looking at her cousin.

I didn't answer her instead I handed her the note.

"How does he know your name?" She asked looking up from the note.

"I'm not sure" I replied looking down.

"Where did this happen?" She asked looking at me

"It was in Luca we were walking around but Paine stayed on the ship by herself" I answered still looking down.

Yuna looked over the note again trying to find any trace of information to lead us to Paine. Finding nothing she decided to ask.

"Rikku, do you know what the gem is?" I looked up at her and thought about any possibility of a gem on ship.

"I have no idea" was the answer I seemed to find.

End POV

Meanwhile

Paine's POV

I finally woke seeing only black, sitting up I felt searing pain shoot from my back to my head.

"Glad to see you awake" I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me.

Hearing boots scuffle the floor as he walked around the lights came on seeing a young guy walking towards me. As he came closer he bent down and smirked

"Where's your friend?" he asked watching me.

"I asked you a question, it would be in your best interest to answer" he told me putting a hand under my chin making me look at him.

One thing I noticed about him was his eye color, never seen silver before.

"Don't know" answering him in the darkest voice I could have. He stood and backed away

"Maybe we can get you to remember" he pulled a sword out of its sheath and placed it near my throat.

End POV

Rikku's POV

"Have you found anything to help us?" I asked Yuna watching her re-reading over the note and walking around the ship looking around.

"No, nothing at all, this guy's good" She replied sitting down on a chair.

"I have one idea but it might be wrong" I said looking at her.

"That would be?" She asked still looking at the letter.

"Well, you guys said the people I was describing looked like Bevelle guards right?" she nodded.

"Well then let's go to Bevelle" I said looking at my cousin.

"I'm not sure he would lead us into their home base, but we can take a look" She smiled getting up and walking out as I followed her out and to the bridge.

"On to Bevelle" I said smiling a little.

End POV

Paine's POV

Slamming my back into the wall for the fourth time I watched him come closer to me again.

"Where is she?" he asked sword still in hand. Not answering I tried moving my hands trying to get them free, can't believe he had me in shackles.

Pulling me up off the floor to my feet, he turned me around facing the wall and slammed my head into it.

"Listen to me, every time you don't answer your punishment will get worse" He said pulling me off the wall and throwing me to the other side of the room.

Landing on my stomach I felt the tip of his sword on my upper back, in seconds I felt it starting to dig into my skin sliding along my back cutting through, I yelped in pain hearing a chuckle out of him.

He only stopped to wipe the blood off his blade and started again, after a few hours he was done and sheathed his sword.

"A skull seems to fit you" he said watching me.

"Once again, where is she?" He asked a little more forcefulness in his voice.

I realized I couldn't seem to find my voice, was focusing too much at the pounding headache I had received.

"Fine, guess we'll go again" he told me picking me up by the shackles binding my hands together.

He put me back on my feet unsheathed his sword turned it and slammed the handle into the image on my back. Feeling the searing pain shoot through my body made me fall back to the floor face first. He walked to the wall and opened a door leaving me in my newly acquired cell.

Feeling faint, I pushed myself to my side _Please find me _was all I thought before falling asleep.

End of Chapter 11

Hope you guys liked it! Please R&R!


End file.
